Project Summary The objectives of the 2018 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) ?Lymphatics? are to present state-of the-art research on the lymphatic vascular system, to fuel scientific exchange across rank and expertise, and to spearhead new ideas and collaborations. The meeting will bring together investigators in numerous scientific disciplines and from all career stages converging on lymphatics as one common theme. Specific Aims are (1) To present recent advances in research of the lymphatic vascular system and its pathologies; (2) To discuss impact of lymphatics on normal function of different organ systems and their contribution to disease; (3) To integrate knowledge from different disciplines; and (4) To foster development of young investigators and interactions between scientists of all career stages. Sessions will cover conceptual advances in formation, maintenance, regeneration and disease of lymphatic vessels from basic and fundamental aspects to potential clinical application. Meeting will in particular highlight recent insights into the heterogeneity of lymphatic endothelium, and its unique features and functions in different organ systems. For example, novel molecular regulators for subscapular lymphatic sinus in the lymph node, Schlemm's canal in the eye and lacteals in the intestine will be discussed. New factors for regulating lymphangiogenesis and lymphatic integrity will be introduced. Advances in research of lymphatic malformations, primary and secondary lymphedema and other congenital lymphatic diseases will be discussed. Meeting will also present emerging concepts on the role of lymphatics in atherosclerosis, myocardial infarction, and congestive heart failure. Paradigm shifts in the field will be presented, such as the discovery of unique metabolic requirements of lymphatic endothelial cells, and the role of brain lymphatics in clearing waste from the brain and in Alzheimer's disease. Discoveries on the crosstalk between lymphatics and immune system, including interplay between the lymphatic vessels, immune cells, fibroreticular cells, pathogens and microbiota will be discussed. Throughout the conference, talks and discussions will consider the emerging concept of organ-specific role of lymphatics and the critical roles of lymphatics in maintaining organ integrity. Advances in understanding how lymphatics contribute to disease, including inflammation, cancer, autoimmune and neurodegenerative diseases will be adressed. The GRC is an organization dedicated to advancing the frontiers of scientific research. In accordance with its mission, this conference will place emphasis on presentation of unpublished data, high quality science and rich discussions. Participation of investigators from different disciplines will foster growth of the field and advance knowledge not only of lymphatic vascular biology and pathology, but also stimulate interdisciplinary research in many other fields such as cardiovascular, cancer, immunology, metabolism, and neurobiology among others.